


on piercing and ears

by sanjitea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, M/M, Slight ZoSan, technically, zosan is only at the end of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjitea/pseuds/sanjitea
Summary: zoro is gay. wait, that’s not new?





	on piercing and ears

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't write fics in forever and suddenly i am struck by the lightning of inspiration and wrote three things in a row  
> i hope you'll like this! also posted on [my tumblr](http://sanjitea.tumblr.com).

“You’re gay?”

Zoro just blinked at the question, staring straight into the cook’s visible eye. Everyone else was giving him a similar shocked look upon hearing the statement. Being the center of attention was never his kind of thing. Zoro sighed.

“Yes.”

Which gained even more gasp from everyone else on the ship. Zoro got slightly annoyed by this. He just wanted to continue his sleep.

“What a surprise,” Nami spoke out.

“I never would’ve known,” Usopp said. “It’s not that I am against it or something.” He quickly corrected.

Zoro sighed again. He knew none of them would ever made fun of him on this ship. It’s not that he ever hide this fact or anything. These kind of topic was just not his kind of thing to talk about. Roronoa Zoro was not scared of being known as gay, at all. Not that he even cared if anyone ever made his sexuality a big deal. 

_Except maybe for the Cook; especially the Cook_.

“You could’ve told us, you know?” Nami said again, “I mean, we are your friends and all. You don’t have to be scared.”

“You are still Zoro,” Luffy added with a grin, followed with his trademark laugh.

“I thought I made it obvious.” Zoro replied back flatly.

Seeing everyone’s confused looks, Zoro sighed again. Maybe his crewmates are too stupid to notice such obvious sign, not that he is surprised to that fact. After all, they have a rubber idiot for a captain.

“Don’t you know? **_Piercings on someone’s right ear signs they’re gay_**.” Zoro pointed to his earrings as a sign.

On his remark, everyone’s faces turned into annoyance. Zoro didn’t know what was wrong with them. But, then again… getting angry reactions are pretty normal for those who just came out. Sanji’s face was obviously the angriest in the group- that was to be expected. The Cook had something against _okamas_ after all- and perhaps to gay men in general too. Sanji was definitely Zoro’s biggest reason why he never brought his sexuality up.

“You idiot!” Sanji screamed out. “ ** _That’s not right! That’s left!_** ”

 _Wait, what?_ First of all, the Cook didn’t comment a thing about his sexuality. _That was quite a shock, honestly._

“What?” Zoro was confused this time. “Of course it was right!”

“No, idiot! That’s left!” This time, Usopp is adding in.

Meanwhile, Robin casually opened her book and read out for Chopper. “ _Traditionally, a right-side piercing identified a man as gay and left-side as straight. Both sides pierced is also commonly denoted as gay, though this has modified somewhat over the past decade._ [1]”

Chopper was amazed to the newfound fact and praised about it.

“That was left!” Franky joined in the group.

“No, it was.” Zoro replied, getting slightly annoyed by this. “Right is the hand you are more comfortable to use to do your things. That’s what they told me.”

“And you are using your…?” Sanji asked.

“Both hands.” Zoro answered simply. Sanji facepalmed.

“Ok, so… in some cases people are more dominant with their left hand,” Usopp tried to explain.

“I can use both hands.” Zoro said, unsheathing his swords to demonstrate a slight of it.

“That doesn’t mean both ways are right, dumbass!” Sanji gave him a swift kick, in which he blocked just in time.

“I was more comfortable with this hand when I was a kid. And now I can use both.” Zoro said again, this time lifting his _left_ hand.

“That’s left!” Sanji, Usopp, and Nami screamed back at him.

“Shut up. It’s really confusing when people are telling you which was right and left only for somebody else to tell you the opposite!”

“Zoro is an idiot,” Luffy commented, before laughing harder.

“No, I am not!”

At this point, Brook was already dead laughing on Sunny’s floor- _except that he was already dead_.

“Why don’t you pierce both of your ears to sign you are gay, then?” Franky asked in, deadpanned at the whole conversation.

“Things are just harder to tell now that I learned to use both hands. That’s the other reason why I pierced my right ear so I will remember which hand I used when I was a kid.”

Sanji had to turn on a new cigarette before he continued, “We get it, you’re ambidextrous, _and I am too_. But that doesn’t mean your right is _right_!”

“Shut up, or I will slice all of you!” Zoro snapped back, this time blushing.

Chopper joined Luffy and Brook in their laughing. Nami was sighing. “Okay, just… make sure you are not going to get lost in the next island. It’s a hassle to send someone to find you every time.”

“I am not lost!” Zoro was growing redder by every second. And he swore he would kill Luffy and Brook if they were not going to stop on laughing.

Zoro was never gladder to have these people as his nakamas. He couldn’t ask for better group. The Straw Hats is not an ordinary pirates, and he was proud to be a part of them. Eventually, everyone returned to do their daily things. The conversation about Zoro’s sexuality(and sense of direction) long forgotten on the board. He didn’t expect the conversation to be ever brought up and never on this way, but he was happy for the acceptance nonetheless.

* * *

Once everyone was gone, Zoro was planning to continue on his plan to take a nap on Sunny’s deck. However, he noticed the Cook was still standing around in the corner. _Just as expected_ , he thought. Zoro shot Sanji an annoyed look, and waited for him to say something out of his mouth. He was not in mood for a spat about this. The Cook was surely going to spat out some toxic things out of his mouth.

“Hey,” to Zoro’s surprise, Sanji was talking in a calm tone. Face looking away, focusing on the blue waves of sea. “ _Maybe I am a little gay, too._ ”

Zoro blinked.

Sanji’s face was as red as tomato, even though he only could see his ear from that position. 

Zoro almost thought he misheard what he heard. But, before he could double-check the statement, Sanji walked away into the galley as fast as he could.

Maybe there was a some hope for his feelings, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]earrings on right ear signaled that person is gay. zoro is never the best as direction. this could be a case.  
> [check it out!](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earring)


End file.
